Scented
by Savva
Summary: Sweet, little nothing about Severus and Hermione. Just a touch.Some parts of "DH" ignored. Both slightly OOC. First fic. Please be aware: this story was never properly edited.
1. Chapter 1

Characters are not mine and English is not my native language.

Chapter 1

Warm, late - spring afternoon in Boston. Nice, small Italian café on North End. Severus Snape was sitting outside, enjoying cappuccino and warm breeze. With "Potion Journal" on his lap and small scone in hand, our Ex Snarky Potion Professor, Spy, Double Agent, Death Eater or whatever epithet you like was the picture of tranquility…

War was long 17 years ago, not forgotten (no one can be that lucky), but moved to the farthest corner of this brilliant mind. He never returned to teaching. Instead, he had moved from England, leaving just a small flat in London for the floo connection and bought lovely, cozy villa on the South of France. There, finally, the potion lab of his dreams became a reality. The potion brewing was a pleasure now. Severus has quite a few dedicated customers, who kept him busy.

Everything was fine, Severus was almost happy. For the first time in his life, he belonged to himself, free. The small pleasures found their way to his live and stayed there. Good bottle of wine with decent meal, music concert in Vienna or Berlin and occasionally opera in Paris or Milan, all of these gave him the sense of fulfillment. The only problem was that Severus was lonely.

Over the years, there were a few witches and even a couple of muggle women. All of them were beautiful and unique in their own way, and Severus was trying to relate, but it just didn't work out. Eventually he decided that it's not meant to be and stopped trying.

So, anyway, Severus was seating outside Café with his cappuccino, when he heard very intriguing sound for every man on the planet – heels tapping on the roadway. The sound was a pure harmony, not too fast, not too slow, but in perfect rhythm. Tap, tap, tap, tap closer and closer, soon enough without lifting his head from his journal Severus could see round toes of beige pumps. Aha, here come thin and delicate ankles, next, deliciously soft rounded knees – small treasures of live – the beauty of woman's legs, simple and timeless.

Those unsuspecting beige pumps tapped around the table Severus was sitting at, to the Café entrance, giving him the opportunity to observe and appreciate long, beautifully toned calves. She opened the door and the breeze rushed the scent of her perfume to him. Severus froze - he knew the scent. He drew slow and deep breath, trying to convince himself that this is a mistake, but the scent stubbornly filed his nostrils. No, not a mistake, he knew that for sure now.

About ten years ago, one summer Saturday morning, when the loneliness and the thirst for the true intimacy were especially acute Severus decided to entertain himself by creating the perfect scent for a woman he was longing for. With habitual thoroughness, Severus brewed not one, but three deferent scents. First perfume he named "Shine", creating it for the mornings with the image of freshly showered, happy and bright smiling witch with sun in her hair, who is ready to face everything the day has in store for her, in mind. Second, named "Glow" Severus created for the lazy afternoons with cup of coffee, friends, when sun (or lover) tenderly caresses glowing skin. And, the third, which Severus considered a crown jewel of the collection, called "Simmer", brewed for the sensual moments of slow, subtle seduction simmering in the last rays of sun.

All three were charmed to remove completely any traces of previous perfumes, so nothing could linger to corrupt the harmony.

Severus sent collection of three scents in quantity ten bottles of each to madam Malkin's salon, only to find out a day later that some unknown witch was foolish enough to buy the whole lot. Madam never gave him the name of the witch, covering her unwilling to cooperate with useless talks about client's privacy. What an ultimate bullshit. Severus was furious and in turn, he had never agreed to make any more of the perfumes. Therefore only three - original ones had left in his possession.

Severus was intrigued beyond any reason; he needed to know who she is. He even spent a week in wizard's London common places in hope to find her or, to be precise, to sense her. But, of course to no avail. It would be too easy, after all, and nothing was ever easy in Severus Snape's life. Three bottles of perfumes, responsible for the commotion were sitting on the shelf in his bedroom ever since.

Now, a decade later, on the other side of the Pond he was smitten, his senses filled with the scent he had created, and at complete loss of what to do. He was trying to comprehend how it could be possible to meet her now, here. This mysterious witch was invading his dreams for so many nights and now she was a few feet from him, buying coffee. Slowly Severus got a hold of his racing heart and calmed down. If anything, he was sure about one thing - she, eventually, will come out. Patience professor, patience is a virtue.

The door flew open, a few taps of the heels and before Severus even had a chance to raise his eyes, he heard an audible gasp and then the vaguely familiar voice asked:

"Professor, is that you?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor, is that you?"

"Professor", oh, ex-student then, thought Severus and looked up to meet warm honey eyes and open smile. He took his time to observe the woman standing in front of him. He recognized her immediately; she was a celebrity, a hero, an icon, after all.

"Professor, what an unexpected surprise, I cannot believe my eyes, what are you doing here?"

"Indeed, Ms Granger, a surprise" He got up, extending his hand in order to greet her properly. She granted her hand and Severus with a court bow lightly grazed his lips over her knuckles. At this point Hermione's eyes became slightly unfocused.

"Are you in a hurry, Ms Granger?" asked Severus, eyeing her coffee in a paper "to-go" cup with open dislike.

"No."After a short pause, Hermione found her voice.

"Then, why on earth you settle for this hideous paper cup. I honestly do not comprehend what is wrong with people here. Why, all of sudden, they all feel the urge to drink coffee and move at the same time. I'll say it's just poor planning, any human being with enough common sense and brain should be able to sit down and drink a coffee in peace and out of a real cup …," rambled Severus, moving the chairs around the table for Hermione to sit.

Listening to her ex-professor muttering, Hermione found herself smiling.

"Well, now I know it is you, Professor. You made me worry for a minute with all that hand kissing," said Hermione, sitting down in the chair that Severus was holding for her.

They spent a few minutes just silently looking on each other. Hermione was wearing silk lavender dress, with her chestnut curls falling to her shoulders. Severus noticed how much softly her features became, since he saw her last time, seventeen years ago. All the angularness and, therefore, awkwardness of youth was gone. Still, her bright eyes sparkled with the same youthful thirst for knowledge, but now laced with wisdom and sensibility.

Hermione on the other hand, could not believe the surrealistic picture in front of her. Professor Severus Snape, was sitting in muggle Coffee Shop in America, wearing completely muggle attire, drinking coffee and looking absolutely, one hundred percent comfortable. "Unbelievable, simply unbelievable" thought Hermione. He looked good though. Much, much better, then the last time she saw him. Hermione didn't really want to open this particular drawer of her memories, so she just focused on the present.

"So, tell me Professor, what are you up to? I know that you have your own potion brewing company for over fifteen years now."

"Seventeen" Severus managed to squeeze in.

"And, I've heard that it is almost impossible or at least as hard as to steal from Gringotts to make it to the client's list, is it true?" chattered Hermione.

"Ms Granger" Severus dismissively waved his hand, "It's one man operation. There's only so much these hands can do."

"Right," Hermione's gaze shifted to potion master's hands and she, unexplainably, lost her focus for a second, again. "Seriously, Professor, tell me how have you been all this years? You know, the last time I heard your name was precisely ten years a…" Hermione abruptly stopped in the middle of the word.

"Why, what did I do?" Severus tensed.

Hermione took a few sips of her coffee and then continued, completely ignoring the question:

"Oh, I know, you are here to harvest some native North American plants, aren't you?"

"Bravo Ms Granger, would you like ten points to Gryffindor?" Severus smirked.

Her vibrant laughter pleasantly filled the air, mixing there with her perfume. She, by the way was wearing "Glow" (trust Hermione Granger to follow directions…). He regarded her thoughtfully and strange, sudden feeling took a hold of Severus Snape. He recognized it. It was hope.

"Enough about me, Ms Granger, I have much better topic. Tell me about your career at Ministry. I have heard they quite pleased with your brilliance."

"Are you teasing me, Professor?"

"No, of course not, I am sincerely interested. I can guess you are here on the Ministry business as well. Please Ms Granger, do tell."

"Oh well, I am handling the Ministry public affairs, so you can imagine that I practically live there. Travel a lot, speak a lot, and use my influence here and there. Sometimes it's tiring, but I love it actually, I feel extremely needed and appreciated" said Hermione with a smile.

"I take it that the endless "happily ever after" with mister Weasley didn't materialize, then?" carefully navigated Severus. Shade fell on Hermione's face, however she bravely continued:

"We actually got married right after the war. Stayed married for six years and then, divorced." With these words, Hermione opened her purse and fished out long, slim cigarette.

"Did you finish your coffee, Professor? I am not sure I can smoke here; there is a nice park nearby. Will you walk with me?"

"Sure, Ms Granger, with pleasure" They stood up and left together.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the bench in the park, Hermione was smoking and Severus took the opportunity to study her gentle profile with whispery pink lips and soft skin literally _glowing _in the sun light. "Could it be possible that he unconsciously create the scent specifically for Hermione Granger? Well, that is just ridiculous," thought Severus.

"May I assume that mister Weasley was at fault? "

She was quick to turn on him: "Do not assume, Professor! Ron is a good man, Merlin knows he tried, I tried, we both tried hard. Believe me, Professor. Unfortunately, in our infantile ignorance we didn't realize that there are much more to marriage, then friendship and trust. We never had the spark between us and, as you know, no spark, no fire."

"Children?"

"No"

For a little while they sat in silence, each submerged deep in thoughts. Finally, Severus broke the silence:

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, Ms Granger?"

"Today, unbelievably, I have no plans what so ever. That is a rarity. Honestly. I was going to make it back to my hotel and lay down with a book." Smiled Hermione

"Of course, every free second just ought to be spent with a book," teased Severus.

"Well, I could trade a book for Professor, just for novelty sake. What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner and classical music concert"

"Wow, you are prepared for everything," laughed Hermione.

"Habit, Ms Granger"

An hour later, they were sitting in a trendy French restaurant, talking and laughing over the bottle of French wine and microscopic, but very elegant appetizers. They both felt slightly lightheaded. Was it wine or something else (feelings maybe), nobody knew.

"So, Ms Granger, tell me what's new in wizarding community?"

At this Hermione lightly slap Severus's hand and said:

"Professor, you know me for twenty four years, stop [miz] Granger me, for Merlin sake. Please, please call me Hermione. And I will tell you everything…"

"All right Hermione, but you will call me Severus in return"

"Done and cheers to that!" Then Hermione delivered a detailed report about everything and everybody even remotely known by Severus.

"Why do you have two tickets for the concert?" nervously asked Hermione."Did some unreasonable American witch cancel the date?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Nobody canceled the date and I don't have two tickets. I am a Premier Sponsor in Boston Symphony Hall and have reserved private box for these dates every spring."

"Severus, I didn't know you have philanthropic tendencies" Hermione was genuinely surprised.

"I do believe there are a lot of things, which you don't know about me Hermione"

"Well, it certainly not my fault, that you choose to stay the "dark horse" for all this years" objected Hermione.

Severus almost jumped from his chair. For a few moments, he could not even draw a breath.

"Hermione Jean Granger, under no circumstances I can tolerate using a "horse" in reference to me"

"Stallion then" innocently corrected Hermione." They actually have a decent kitchen here"

"Decent, indeed" muttered Severus.

When the dinner was over, Severus caught a cab and thirty minutes later, they were in the private box of Boston Symphony Hall. After the concert, Severus walked Hermione to her hotel.

"This was a marvelous evening Severus, thank you"

"You are very welcome Hermione, it was my pleasure. Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, in the morning. The Ministry had missed me terribly"

Severus kissed her hand and she gave him a quick peck to the cheek, quite unexpectedly for Severus.

'See you later Severus"

"Good bye, Hermione"

Severus was slowly walking down the street, when he heard familiar heels tapping.

"Severus, wait! Here is my card, owl me Professor, will you?"

"I will, Ms Granger"

Her laugh filled the air once more and with that, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, let me get all facts straight and _**review **_(!)," said Ginny.

Hermione was sitting in Potter's kitchen with Ginny across the table. Both were drinking coffee and Hermione was smoking.

"All right, how long is this courtship going on?"

"A bit more than three months" answered Hermione with the sigh.

"So, you accidentally met Professor Snape in Boston. You spent terrific evening together and he owled you a week later "

"Uh-huh"

"And then what happened?" - asked Ginny, trying to create the detailed picture.

"We went to dinner."

"And?"

"Well, since then, we've been on two London's theatre openings, three operas (two in Milan and one in Paris) and quite a few dinners, drinks, desserts, oh, you name it" Hermione sounded slightly unsettled.

"Three operas you said, wow, no kidding. I think, I need one of those," said Ginny, motioning on Hermione's cigarette. The second after Ginny lighted her cigarette, Harry appeared in the kitchen's doorway.

"Ginny, the kids!" Harry was worriedly eyeing the cigarette in Ginny's fingers.

"Potter, I am a grown up witch, I know what to say and I 'm not going to hide. "

"Right… What are you up to, girls?"

"Oh, nothing interesting, except, that Hermione has been dating Snape for three months and a bit. They've been in opera three times already," feverishly chattered Ginny.

"Snape, three months," Harry repeated to himself. "Oh, all right then, I am off. Love you girls. I'll be in the garden with the kids, if you need me," and with that Harry hurriedly disappeared.

"Isn't this bizarre, though" said Ginny.

"What is in particular?"

"I remember the whole story with perfumes ten years ago. When you swung by madam Malkin's salon to pick up the robes and ended up with thirty bottles of perfume created by the one and only Severus Snape. Harry was furious then, he is much more sensible now," Ginny was submerging in memories.

"I still don't understand what happened then, I was never an impulsive shopper, and you know me Ginny. However, that day when I smelled them, I knew immediately that they are mine. I needed them and they were calling me, or…" Hermione's eyes flashed with epiphany: "may be, it was Severus, who needed me all this years. Ah, it sounds like complete absurd and idiocy. Ginny, did you hear what I said?"

"Magic Hermione, the right word is magic. Did you tell Snape about perfumes?"

"Severus," corrected Hermione:" and no, I didn't. I think he knows. "

"Now, tell me what is wrong? Why are you so agitated? Surely, it's not the bloody operas" interrogated Ginny

"No, of course not, I am actually very partial to opera. It's just…" Hermione hesitated.

"Keep talking girl, you are killing me."

"I am not sure what I want. I was perfectly comfortable in my life and career and now I am not certain anymore. Severus is extremely persuasive in courting; with his subtle coaxing, he is slowly driving me crazy. I am not as focused and dedicated at work as I used to be, on Monday already waiting for weekend to see him, like a teenage girl. It's extremely annoying. On the other hand, he is excessively, exuberantly slow. I am not sure I will be still alive, when he will finally decide to kiss me, not to mention any heavy actions. Seriously, Ginny, I am at my wits end. "

"I see. Professor is playing an old fashion bloke"

"He is not playing Ginny, he _is_ an old fashion man and I like it. For the most part, anyway" said Hermione with sigh. "I'll, probably, just wait or… burst of anticipation."

"How is he now, the same greasy hair, yellow, crooked teeth and foul temper?"

"Well, let's see – long, silky hair, definitely not greasy; teeth are not ideal (far from that) but not yellow; dark velvet eyes; pale skin and long nose also present; sharp, witty, sarcastic, brilliant and free, free to laugh, to live and love… " Hermione seemingly could not stop.

"Right" said Ginny, intently watching her friend. "Did you see his villa?"

"No, not yet, he has mentioned that I should come and stay over weekend sometime. I didn't have the guts."

"Oh, no, that's exactly what you should do, guts or not. Owl him, owl him right now Hermione, and start to live for Merlin's sake, because for the last eleven years you had a fantastic career, but not a life. I know how much the divorce took from you, but even Ron moved on a while ago. It's an irony, that Severus Snape is the one, who brought you back, but I take it. I want to see you happy. It has been too long, girl."

"Ginny, you are a sentimental cow, you know that" said Hermione sniffling.

"That makes two of us" smiled Ginny:" Alright, let's go and check, if my husband - your friend drove himself bonkers, imagining pictures of you and Snape in La Scala!"

With that, two best friends hurried to the garden to sooth aching soul of famous Harry Potter.

The next chapter will follow shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape was nervous.

Earlier this week, he received a note from Hermione stating that she eventually managed to free her schedule for Friday evening, Saturday and Sunday in a row. Therefore, she will be glad to visit his villa and stay for the weekend, if, of course, it's convenient for him. The note also mentioned that she is dying to see his state of the art potion laboratory and library. At first, Severus was just excited, but by Friday afternoon, he managed to wind himself up to the point, when he couldn't do anything except nervously sit and wait, literally, and that was exactly what Severus was doing: sitting on his porch and waiting for Hermione's arrival.

Hermione was supposed to arrive around eight o'clock in the evening, using the portkey, which Severus has sent her with his enthusiastic reply. Professor checked the watch again - only 7:30. "Oh, what a torture" he growled. Severus Snape was an absolute novice at this. Never before, he dared to allow his whole life to rest on the existence of another person, but this time he was hopelessly, entirely gone; done for. Everything in Hermione, from her wild mane of chestnut curls to her beaming personality and sharp mind, along with her constant chattering, delighted him. Who could have guessed that Severus Snape can be subject to this complete insanity, called love?

Breathy "humph" interrupted Severus musing and slightly disheveled Hermione landed right on the front lawn. She was wearing ivory linen suite and holding a weekend bag with her robe thrown over it. Obviously, she came straight from work.

"Good evening, Hermione." Severus closed the distance between them and took a bag from her.

"Sorry Severus, I know I am late, but they are helpless in the ministry. It's a miracle I made it out of there."

"I think you just spoiled them rotten Hermione"

"Well, probably I did."

"Let me show you around" said Severus.

Hermione was amazed how cozy and lovely everything around her looked - simple, practical and comfortable. Severus preserved the old part of the house the way it was created, with large kitchen, library- cabinet and living room with fireplace on the first floor and three bedrooms on the second. The only thing he added was a door from the library to the lab, which he attached directly to the back part of the villa.

Hermione and Severus completed their tour and were standing in front of the lab door:

"Don't you want to show me the lab, Severus?" asked Hermione

"No, not today, I know you, Hermione; if we will go there today, all our plans will be scratched. Tomorrow, you will see it tomorrow. Now, are you ready for dinner or…?" Severus did not end the phrase.

"I am actually starving, I didn't have lunch today and in the morning I just grabbed coffee, I mean: yes, I am ready. Are we going somewhere or eating here? Do I look all right?"

"Hermione, please stop babbling. We are going to the village, just five minutes down the road. They have a decent restaurant there. You look fine and I love these violet earrings on you, they accentuate your eyes quite beautifully" Severus fell silent startled by his own forwardness. Hermione was looking at him wide-eyed, lost somewhere in the depth of his dark, velvet eyes. She snapped out of it a moment later and a happy, warm smile lighted up her face.

"Severus, you are a flatterer."

Severus just nodded silently, afraid that his tongue would run ahead of him again.

"Alright, time to go and feed you" Severus offered Hermione his hand and they left to the village.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the terrace of a small restaurant, filled with people, music and laughter. Hermione was telling Severus the latest ministry news; he was listening and watching her thoughtfully. Soft glow of her skin and honey of her eyes mesmerized him.

Somehow, Hermione's earrings caught his attention again - they were fiery crimson: "How very peculiar".

"What an interesting piece of jewelry your earrings are," said Severus "Are they charmed to change color?"

"No, Severus, no magic here" smiled Hermione.

"Then, I assume that would be Russian Alexandrite, judging by their previous violet color and intensity of red right now."

"Correct as usual, Professor. Why on earth you know that?" said Hermione, giving Severus the opportunity to brag, just a little.

"It has been used in some archaic potions I read about, but later it was replaced, on account of it rarity. Natural Alexandrite, especially Russian Alexandrite is extremely rare"

"Yes, I know. I was told that these ones are actually from the Russian Imperial Collection. Oh, don't look at me like that, I didn't buy them, I received them as a gift"

"A gift," the air around Severus was suddenly heating up "from whom, Russian Ambassador?"

"No, of course not, don't tease me like that Severus. I am flying high, but not that high. It was a departure gift from Victor"

"Krum ? " growled Severus.

"Oh, you remember him," continued Hermione conversationally "He was staying in London for twelve months eight years ago. He found me and we even went out a few times. Then, one day he just appeared on my doorsteps with flowers, the ring in the pocket and proposed."

At this point of the story, the air around Severus began to crackle with red sparks, which ironically were perfect match for Hermione's earrings.

"I send him away of course; marriage was not in my plans." Hermione was completely oblivious to Severus's condition. "Still, Victor being Victor continued to pop up with his flowers and proposals every three months. Can you believe it Severus? Altogether, he proposed four times and by the fourth time, I was ready to hex his poor ass into oblivion, honestly. But, thankfully, he eventually understood, what I meant by "No" and asked me to take these earrings as a departure and friendship gift. So I did."

Severus was slowly cooling down: "Don't they have witches in Bulgaria?"

"I am sure they do. Actually, Victor found himself a beautiful Russian witch. Her name is Olga, very skilful and capable witch by the way. They got married six years ago. They have three kids now, two girls and a boy." Severus noticed that the last sentence Hermione said with wistful expression.

"I have a picture of them" Hermione took it from her purse and gave it to Severus: "Here"

Severus took the picture and looked at it. There, very proud looking Victor Krum was holding little boy with wheat curls and cornflower colored eyes and hugging laughing woman with the same long wheat curls , bright turquoise eyes and soft dimples on the cheeks. Her fuchsia pink, willfully curved lips and arched brows were making it crystal clear who was the true captain in this team. She was holding two little copies of herself, twin girls were laughing just like their mother.

"Obviously Krum prefers strong willed witches" muttered Severus, returning picture to Hermione.

"I suppose so "said Hermione. She was looking at the picture with the same wistful expression: "Their children are adorable."

Severus could feel that Hermione was slipping into melancholy. "No, it just won't do"- thought Severus.

"Hermione, would you like to dance with me"

"Severus are you kidding, are you serious?" Hermione was astonished.

"I am dead serious" and with these words Severus stood up, took Hermione's hand and they made their way to a wee dance area. Soon enough the air was filled with Hermione's laugh. They both weren't very good at this, but with plenty of enthusiasm to cover it up.

"Severus this is hilarious" laughed Hermione after their futile attempt to perform a complex tango move.

"Indeed, would you like to go home?"

"Yes"

On the return way home, Severus was holding Hermione's hand and entertained her with the stories about some odd potions; he found in antique potion book, he was reading recently.

They entered the house and it lighted up softly.

Severus walked Hermione upstairs to the door of the guest bedroom. For a moment, they froze there in uncertainness, watching each other carefully. Slowly Severus put his hand around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. One, two, three and just when Hermione began to lose herself in the sensation, Severus stepped back with: "Good night, Hermione".

He left. For a minute or two Hermione contemplated the possibility of running after Severus and snogging him in a manner appropriate for the twenty first century, but she knew, that the kiss was perfect and so ultimately, genuinely Severus. He is, first and foremost, a potion master, therefore everything should be brewed and simmered for a certain amount of time to perfection, including desire. With a slight sigh, Hermione went to bed.

Sorry for the slow motion dearies, but Severus just doesn't want to hurry up. Reviews might help…


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was carefully stirring a potion in the cauldron, when he heard a sound of bare feet behind him. He turned and saw Hermione standing in the doorway: her curls were wet from the shower; open – shoulders, satin periwinkle sundress was softly hugging her curves, she was holding a huge mug with coffee. The scent of her perfume (it was "Shine" of course) blended with the smell of coffee and filled the air. All of it: her wet curls, her body clad in satin, her scent and bright smile forced Severus's heart to skip a bit. He was certain - this was the exact same vision he had, when he was creating "Shine". "Unfathomable" he thought. Now, when she was standing in the doorway, he could clearly see - she was the one. His soul was waiting and craving for her, only his mind was to slow to comprehend. All these years ago, when he was fidgeting with those perfumes, right here in this lab – it was all for her, his tired of loneliness soul was trying to give him a hint, a clue and… it only took him ten years and a random meeting (or was it fate?) to understand. So much for a brilliant mind, I'll say.

"Good morning, Severus. I didn't know you have an elf. He made me coffee" smiled Hermione.

"Good morning, Hermione. Ah, you met him - an unnervingly skittish creature, afraid of his own shadow," explained Severus: "Did you sleep well?"

Hermione slowly walked to Severus and stopped only a few inches before touching him. They were gazing at each other for a long minute, both holding their breath; Severus continued automatically stirring the potion (of course). He could almost hear wild beating of her heart; his own heart was definitely trying to break free from confines. Her petal pink lips were slightly open and Severus could not tear his eyes from them, as if he was dying from the thirst in the desert and those lips were promising the long-awaited moisture.

Eventually Hermione released the breath, smiled again and answered: "I slept well, thank you. What are you brewing, Severus?"

"Sleeping draught." A trifle of disappointment crept into Severus's heart, she was so close and he did nothing.

"I made a few alterations to the formula, it's non-addictive, traps the nightmares, but allows patients to have dreams. It is still very popular, even seventeen years after the war," added Severus.

"I can imagine it still is," agreed Hermione. She was looking around in awe. "Severus this is incredible, so much room and air. Is everything climate controlled? And what is in there, the light sensitive ingredients? Oh, I just love the glass ceiling it gives so much light. Where is this door leading? Greenhouse, oh Merlin, Severus it's just beyond imaginable," excitedly chattered Hermione.

Severus was looking at her with a smile. She was running bare feet back and forth between his lab and green house, every minute finding something new to be excited about, it was both: amusing and pleasant, to see her enthusiasm.

Finally, she settled in front of the shelf, where Severus kept his open researches. She was carefully reading the titles. "Severus, you never mentioned that you are still researching" she gave him reproachful glance.

"I am failing to see what is new about me performing some researches. This is what I always did, do and will continue to do - brew the portions and research the new possibilities."

"Sure, I think I am just a little jealous. I forgot when was the last time I researched something even remotely magical. Most of my researches these days are political, on the magical field of course, but still it's not the same," sighted Hermione, then one of the titles caught her attention and she took the notebook from the shelf.

"Severus, when did you start this?" asked Hermione, her eyes became slightly watery.

Severus came closer and read "The possibilities of preventing and/or reversing lycanthropy in children, exposed to such condition through their parents". Severus took the notebook from Hermione and put it back on the shelf.

"Almost eighteen years ago, I came to a dead end here. Fortunately, the need never did arise," he answered quietly.

"Severus," whispered Hermione.

"You know," she continued after a pause: "I ought to learn everything about you?"

"As you wish," chuckled Severus. "But for the moment, how about we will try to find and consume breakfast? The potion has to stand free of commotion for a few hours and we obviously have to eat. What do you say, Hermione?"

"Alright lead the way, Severus."

After breakfast, they returned to the lab, Hermione, as was expected, insisted to brew along with Professor. It didn't take her long to retrieve her once excellent potion making skills and in an hour or so Severus had a bossy, know-it-all in his lab. Hermione enjoyed herself thoroughly – working with Severus was a pleasure, the man was exceptionally skilled and knowledgeable. The only inconvenience was that every time they touched, brushed or simply stood too close to each other Hermione was losing her train of thoughts. Embarrassing, isn't it.

After all vials were filled and sealed, they went for a walk. Severus took a flask of tea and croissants with jam, and they had lovely picnic at the meadow near the pond. As they were returning home, Severus was touching her almost constantly: he was either holding her hand, or tucking her curls, or gently stroking her shoulder. His whispery light caresses left Hermione lightheaded and trembling in anticipation.

"Any plans for the evening?" asked Hermione in desperate attempt to hide her condition.

"I was planning to have dinner at home. You don't mind me cooking, do you?"

"Severus, how can I. Will you let me help? What do you have in mind? I am not very good at complex recipes, but I definitely can help on a preparation stage."

Severus laughed softly at her excitement.

"I am afraid that Casimir, remember that creature you met in the morning, already has done the majority of work. Usually he allows me to participate only in a final stage, if at all. He is not very fond of my cooking abilities, stubborn little creature."

They entered the house.

"Judging by the smell, we are not cooking today at all. Let me check," Severus disappeared in the kitchen. He returned with annoyed expression on his face.

"Apparently, Casimir decided that I am not proficient enough to cook for you. Nevertheless, dinner will be ready in half an hour or so, would you like to change?"

"Yep, I'll be down in whit," and Hermione disappeared upstairs.

Later, after shower, Hermione was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing silver silk halter dress with delicate pearls cascading on her open back and strappy high-heeled sandals. No jewelries, almost no make-up, only a bit of a lip-gloss and her beloved evening perfume "Simmer". She winked at her reflection and bravely went downstairs.

Severus heard the door of the guest room opening and hurried to meet Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. The moment he saw her, Severus was sure of two things: first - she was absolutely stunning and second - with all that glorious beauty unleashed, seduction was surely in Hermione's plans and he did not stand a chance.

They met at the bottom of the stairs and Severus took her hand and led her to the dinner table. They were eating in silence, unable to penetrate thick sexual tension in the room. All they could do were to gaze at each other with smoldering fire in the eyes and try not to burn to smithereens before the dinner ends. Somewhere in the middle of the second course Hermione's patience completely wore off and with the loud bang of silverware and - "O, bugger!" She sprang up. Severus immediately mirrored her, the distance between them disappeared and their lips met in the scorching kiss. Body was melting into body, lips were devouring lips, hands were finding flesh to caress, all blended in one impressionistic mass and everything once defined transformed into the light, pastel brush strokes.

Undisclosed time later Severus began carefully navigate them both to the couch in the living room. Once there, Hermione overcame by the triumphant feelings made the attempt to unbutton Severus's shirt. With the low growl, Severus reluctantly stopped kissing Hermione's neck and said:

"Hermione, before we'll proceed any further, we need to talk"

Hermione dutifully tried to focus. Severus continued: "Before we met, I was sure that I am destined for solitude, that there is nobody out there for me. However, fate had other plans; it brought us together and now there is no coming back. I want it all. I am fifty-five years old, Hermione. I cannot have a fling; I do not think I can even handle a fling. I cannot handle relationships on weekends, I will be miserable and, believe me; I will make you miserable too. I want you here, with me, when I wake up in the morning, every morning, I want to have dinner with you every evening and I want you in my bed every night. I want to make plans for the future, children, all of it. Remember our first meeting in Boston, you were laughing then, that I always prepared for everything. I am prepared, have been for months now. The only question left: are you ready, Hermione?"

Suddenly Severus noticed that during his speech expression on Hermione's face changed from blissfully unfocused to a lost one. His worst fears were confirmed, she wasn't ready, he had rushed her and now she was going to leave him. It was a catastrophe.

"Hermione?" quietly repeated Severus

"Severus," her voice was weak "I care about you very deeply, it's just, I am not sure. I don't know what I am ready for. It's not a "no" Severus, I need to sort the things out, I need to think. Sorry," with that she fled. A few minutes later Severus heard an Apparition pop.

He was alone, again.

_Reviews, please :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy was walking back and forth, in Severus's cabinet watching with concern how his friend for many years, was trying to drown himself in the bottle of firewhiskey. Earlier this Sunday morning, when he received a short note from Severus, Lucius was terribly concerned – the note was just six words long:

"_Need a friend and firewhiskey. Severus"_

Five minutes later Lucius elegantly stepped out of the fireplace into Severus's living room, he found him sitting in his cabinet. Severus did not greet him; instead, he just pushed the empty glass to him. Lucius poured the firewhiskey for his friend and for himself, settled across Severus on the settee and began to work on the enormous task of dragging the information out of Severus Snape. It wasn't easy, but iota by iota, word by word Lucius was able to recreate the situation, and now he was walking back and forth trying to find the best way to approach his heartbroken friend and help him. It was crystal clear for Lucius, that nothing was lost, and his friend was closer to happiness than ever. The problem was in Severus's general pessimistic attitude towards life and with Hermione's behavior the day before it was going to be very difficult, almost impossible to change Severus's current mood. "Oh, well, that's what friends are for…," told himself Lucius, then he took a deep breath and plunged into battle.

"Alright, my friend, let me repeat it all again. You met the witch by chance, she was wearing the perfume you created and you decided to court her. Was courting the witch for the last three and a half months, even went to such lengths, as to take her to opera numerous times and then, when a witch (probably sick of waiting) decided to seduce you, you gave her the an ultimatum: either all or nothing." Lucious paused for a brief moment and gave Severus a pointed look.

"Well, what can I say? Bravo Severus, smooth, very smooth, I am actually surprised that you are still in one piece. Based on what I heard, Hermione Granger has quite a temper. Are you certain that everything is all right in your trouser department? Seriously, Severus, I insist that you should check the inventory there, just to be sure."

Severus gave Lucius a deadly glance and said - "I am glad that you found my situation entertaining enough to amuse you, Lucius!"

"Oh, calm down, Severus. I am just surprised that half-century-old wizard could do something so foolish. Did love completely remold you from Slytherin to Gryffindor? Whoever taught you to give ultimatums to witches? What a novel and completely idiotic idea. Why on earth you decided to make it so difficult and hard. Look closer, Severus and you'll see, that everything is really simple. If you love and want the witch, you should take whatever she is ready to give and then you should gently, smoothly, tenderly and imperceptible pursue her into your preferred scenario," Lucius stopped, after he noticed that Severus was looking at him with renewed hope in the eyes.

"Well" said Lucius: "This is the place, where you have to say: "Lucius, old fox, it's brilliant."

Severus didn't say anything, but his nod was all that Lucius needed. He patted Severus on the shoulder and with a sense of deep satisfaction with himself went home.

At the same time in London Hermione was sitting in her flat. She just sent an owl to Ginny and now was waiting for her. She was in a dreadful mood – angry with Severus, angry with herself. All night she was trying to find an answer to his question and couldn't, eventually after sleepless night Hermione decided, that she needed to talk about it, so she owled Ginny.

Two loud bangs announced Potters arrival. Wild haired Harry was the first to jump out of the fireplace with Ginny closely following.

"Hermione! What happened?" asked both of them in chorus.

"Nothing bad happened, Harry, please cool down a notch," reassured them Hermione.

"So, what happened then? Why are you home?" kept pushing Ginny. Harry was silently waiting for Hermione's explanations.

"Everything was really wonderful, we were brewing potions, oh, by the way Severus's lab is amazing, and we were dancing…"

Ginny giggled at this: "Imagine that, Snape dancing"

"And had a picnic and dinner and then when the things began to escalate between us, Severus said that he wants me" Hermione hesitated.

"And?" Ginny was slowly losing her patience.

"And, and nothing Ginny. You don't understand. He said that he doesn't want a fling. He wants everything, with all bells and whistles. He wants me to live with him, make plans for future with him and have children…" Hermione was almost hysterical at this point.

"And this is a bad thing, because?" Ginny was trying to understand.

"I don't know if this is a bad thing or a good thing. I cannot decide," whispered Hermione.

"Hermione" Harry decided to weight in "I honestly never thought that I will be telling you this, but I think I have to. Hermione, a brilliant witch like you should've understood it by now -there is nothing accidental in this world, everything has its purpose. You and Severus are destined for each other. I knew it from the moment you burst in our kitchen ten years ago, with thirty bottles of perfumes he brewed. It was a sign. It surprised me that it took a decade for you to meet each other. But now, when you eventually did, I don't think that it is wise to ignore it. I am not sure it's possible actually, and why. Both of you were waiting for it, I was waiting for it, Ginny was waiting for something of that sort and dare I say the whole bloody England was waiting for it. Think about it. Do you really have everything you need in your life? It's a high time to get your priorities straight Hermione." Harry fell silent again. Ginny hugged her husband and said - "Harry Potter, I love you. That was magnificent!"

After a pause, Hermione also hugged him and said - "Harry, thank you. I love you very much too and that was truly magnificent." She was feeling much better, even though she still had some sorting and thinking to do.

Next morning, Hermione Granger arrived at the ministry at her usual time. The first thing she's done was the letter to the Minister for Magic. In this letter, Hermione provided the detailed explanation of the changes in her life and her priorities, furthermore she informed him about her decision to quit her job. She then kindly offered the Minister three months transition period and promised any possible assistance in finding and training her successor. Signed and sealed letter went straight to the Minister of Magic office. Ten minutes after Hermione sent the letter; familiar looking owl delivered a note.

Hermione opened it and read:

"_I am in London. Come._

_Severus._

_PS. Please."_

A small coin was inside the note. It was a portkey.

_Feedback really, really needed and will be greatly appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

A small coin was inside the note. It was a portkey.

Hermione draw a shuddered breath, touched the coin and seconds later, she was in his arms. She didn't have a chance even to blink: he had her, she was his, no escape, no regrets, nothing -only him, his wildly beating heart and his warm body.

Severus was holding Hermione in his arms and couldn't believe it, she was here, she came.

"Forgive me; I was a fool?" Severus whispered, his voice rasp with emotions. "I cannot be without you, you bewitched me, Hermione, will you have me, even if only on weekends?"

"We both were fools, Severus. I think I was the bigger one from the two of us, but no more, I know better now…" Hermione was breathless, her soul and body were on fire: "Severus, kiss me, kiss me now!"

He did, of course. Hermione Granger _was _a very temperamental witch, after all and Severus Snape, apparently, _did_ care about the right inventory in his trouser department.

Their lips met, now with determination. The moment was theirs and they lived it up in full. Regrettably, humans (wizards or not) need to breath and therefore every kiss has to end eventually.

Severus was still holding Hermione tightly when they came out for air. When her breath returned to almost normal, she was able to look around.

"Severus, where are we?"

"In my London's flat"

"Mm, I see." Hermione's thoughts focused on Severus again: "What now?"

"Are you free for the day, Hermione?"

"As a bird," and she remembered bewildered face of the Minister, when he'd learned that she is not only leaving in three months, but additionally she is suddenly decided to take a week off. Let's just say: the Minister wasn't pleased, even though it was her first vacation in ten years.

"Good," he kissed her again and apparated them to his villa.

They arrived directly into his bedroom (evidently, Severus was burning too). Their dance of passion and desire continued in pure harmony, they were impeccably attuned to each other; their bodies were moving in unison, their rhythm as unique as their love. Their combined magic was swirling and twirling around in untamed waves, while their bodies were molding together in the uncontrollable heat of their passion. Nothing about this was gentle or peaceful, no, the raw, scorching, all-absorbing fire roared there and only three small bottles of perfumes were peacefully sitting on the shelf, softly glowing with subtle, mysterious light.

_Don't forget to read the Epilogue._


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four months later on a crisp January morning Severus was working in his lab (as usual). Hermione was sitting at the table and writing, she was deeply submerged in her research. Books and notes were covering the whole surface of the table.

About an hour later, happy Hermione's voice interrupted the silence:

"Severus, Severus, I think, I found something here, I was playing with these ingredients for a few weeks and this combination looks promising. What do you think?" Hermione was beaming with hope.

Severus left the boiling cauldron to bubble in solitude for a second and came to see what the commotion was about. He read the formula very carefully and then said:

"Indeed, it does look promising."

"I hope it will work," sighted Hermione.

"We'll be able to see it soon enough and then we …" loud pop interrupted Severus.

Casimir materialized from the thin air and announced that lunch is ready and getting cold.

"Alright, we should go eat" Severus took Hermione's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Severus," Hermione hugged him and whispered intimately:

"I have an early birthday's gift for you, or, to be precise - the news."

"I know" smirked Severus

"You know? How?" surprised Hermione was looking at Severus with wide eyes.

"Well, I am a wizard; don't I suppose to know when my witch is pregnant?" Severus was affectionately nibbling her ear.

"Oh, stop it Severus, tell me."

"It's the scent. About two weeks ago the scents of your perfumes changed, they became gentler, softer, and more understated, all three of them. I was puzzled at first, thought maybe I made a mistake in the formula, when I brewed them for you in September"

"Yes, it was the best birthday present ever, especially considering that I almost run out of them"

"But then it struck me - they are responding to your condition. You are changing and they are changing also"

"The scent changed, really? Hmm, I did not notice," said Hermione absentmindedly, Severus was driving her crazy with his lips on her neck…

Some time and cold lunch later Hermione asked:

"So, what do you say, Mr. Snape? Are you happy?"

"Very much so, Mrs. Snape."

_Well, voila! It's done. Please let me know what you think. I was contemplating the idea of writing a bit darker story about Hermione and Lucius, not sure, if I will dare, though…_


End file.
